The last thirst
by Ififall
Summary: Last Day/Law- A/U- It's Mason's last day at work, he's determined make this day count. But does Scott care enough to say a real goodbye?


Congrats, on your last day!" Lem cheers.

"I wanna come with you, please take me with you!" Lori moans.

They laugh and clink their coffee mugs together. Mason pops a couple wholemeal slices of bread in the toaster takes them out when they are a tree bark brown, and thickly coats them with butter. Along with a cup of tea, he puts it all on a tray and heads upstairs to his boss' office. He knocks on the door and waits for the response.

"Come in"

* * *

Mason stepped in with the tray. He'd miss walking into this office. His boss McCall had made it quite wholesome and warm, just like his boss. There were pictures of his partner Kira and his friends Malia and Stiles on the desk. Holes and shelving had been made in the walls for book and files. The red blinds were raised so he could focus on his paper work. He greeted him with a smile and held the tray out.

"Hey McCall, my last day on the team! I thought I'd be the perfect employee and bring you breafast! Toast, one scorching tea, and one sugar!" Mason said cheerily.

"I'm not hungry, thanks" McCall muttered barely looking up from his laptop.

"I'll put this on here though. Just in case you change your mind" Mason said walking to the table. His boss grunts. The human digs his hands in his pocket and shyly smiles. "We're going to Cain's our usual, for goodbye drinks tonight!"

"I'm busy"

"Well, I'd appreciate it, only if it's for five minutes..." He shrugged.

"We'll see, don't hold your breath. Acevada has your last case. Immigrant gone missing" McCall tells him.

"Great! I'll see you tonight then!" Mason nods, but McCall ignores him.

* * *

He and Lori go down to be breifed by Acevada. Apparently a councilman's nanny's husband has gone missing. It's to be kept under the radar. His name is Lukas Alvizo, they head off to to his workplace. The manager Chris has no idea who thy're talking about. Apparently there's a bunch of Lukas' all differently spelt. They went all around the building site trying to speak broken Spanish until one of them saw Lukas' picture and then ran. They chased after him only to curse when he rolled under a tiny hole in a barbed wire fence.

"Shit!" Lori yelled.

"We're gonna find him! Let's go!" Mason said, they ran through the building site back to the car. They were looking for him for over a hour and a half. The male detective sighed as he looked at his watch. "It's a Waste-land, we may as well get back to the station" He said, Lori nodded as they regretfully went back to station.

"Sorry Acevada, we'll go to the sketch artist and get a drawing done" Lori said.

"Don't worry, we've already got him" The officer nods. He jerks his head towards the entrance, where Dunbar and Argent are already booking the guy in.

* * *

"Shit!" Mason muttered at the bar. After a crappy day on the road with no results. He was finally able to relax at the bar with his friends. They gave him a card, a few presents, a few kisses on the cheek. "I really wanted to crack a good case!" He muttered.

"Just be thankful, that you didn't have to deal with any scum today!" Lem said patting him on the back,

"I'm gonna miss the hell out of you all...group hug!" Mason shouts.

"Come on!" Lori said raising her hands as everyone got up and hugged each other.

* * *

Mason opens the door and throws his coat on the chair. He's ready for some coffee, maybe some pizza and a netflix binge until he falls asleep on the sofa. Unfortunately for him, someone's already found their way onto his couch.

"Fuck!" Mason said frowning as he saw the figure on his couch. He grabbed one of his mother's candle sticks and got ready.

"Mason, it's me" McCall said getting up and holding up his hands. "You can put the weapon down" He smirks.

"How the hell did you get in and why?"

"No comment. I just wanted to say goodbye properly" He nods.

Mason grits his teeth. "Well you've said it, so you can go..." He voice trails off and he turns to open the front door.

"Wait, can we talk? For a few minutes?"

"Where was all this concern with our friends? You could have just said all this at the bar!"

* * *

"Not quite" McCall said as he took his blue jacket off at sat on the couch. He looked over and Mason reluctantly sat on the other side, on the arm. The TV was already on. McCall had made himself at home watching his UFC fight pass channel. His throw-over was messy and his glass table had splotches of this morning's egg yolk on it.

"I would have cleaned if I'd known you were going to break in"

"Are you leaving, because you didn't get the promotion?" McCall asks staring at the TV.

"There was a next to no chance I'd get that anyway, being nosey, black and openly LBGT. I ticked way too many boxes" Mason shrugged, needing a drink, but knowing that he'd had enough tonight.

"That wasn't the reason" McCall said, playing with the remote. "For that promotion you'd have to go over to another precinct. I didn't think it was wize to uproot you. You've got alot of friends here"

"Well I'd make friends wherever I'd work. But being realistic, maybe I'm not ready for a leadership role. I don't think I can handle the pressure"

* * *

"I don't know about that!" McCall chuckles. The detective turns towards him. "why don't you put that to the test?" He said shuffling towards him he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"What?" Mason asked sitting down next to him. "What about Kira?"

"She's not an issue. Why don't you tell me what to do? Give me orders for a change. As your subordinate, I would be obilgated to do _anything_ you ask of me" McCalls eyes turned red as he ran his hand over Mason's thighs.

"McCall, are you...are you drunk?"

* * *

"You can call me Scott. We're not at work now. One scotch didn't tip me over the edge. Why leave us now? I'm sure I can convince you to stay hmm?.." McCall purs in his ear. He starts unzipping Mason's trousers, before sniffing and licking his neck. The detective sits up as McCall's fangs come out. He shakes his head.

"McCall wait a minute. I don't really do one night stands. They always come back to bite me in the ass"

"How can that be possible Mason? I'm never going to see you again after tonight. What we do here, stays here" McCall said, withdrawing his claws, he unbuttoned his own purple shirt.

"Promise?"

"Promise. So are you gonna take your pants off? Or do you want me to peel them off for you? McCall grins as Mason gently pulls his boss on top of him.

* * *

He's woken up by Scott getting dressed. He leans up and slowly walks to the curtains, pulling them apart to give him some light.

"Thanks" Scott said pulling up his trousers.

"For future reference, go easy on the neck. The next guy you fuck senseless will thank me" Mason said lightly stroking his neck, he winced.

"Sorry, I got too excited" Scott shrugs, turning away to get his jacket.

"Makes a change from the usual robotic cold tone you have with everyone at work" Mason said leaning back to get his phone.

* * *

"Talking about work, shall I drive you in?" He proposes.

"Why? I've got nothing else to hand over, and I'm finished over there" Mason said.

"That's not quite true. Before you rudely interrupted me last night. I actually had something to tell you"

"Yeah?" Mason said yawning...still looking at his phone.

"Your resignation letter was denied on August the Twenty-Fifth. You still work for the department. And seeing as we paid for your six months training program, you still owe us six months worth of work" Scott revealed.

* * *

"That's bullshit! I've worked there for five years! I've paid you guys MORE than enough!"

"I don't make the rules." He mused.

"Why didn't you tell me this last night!" Mason argued.

"If I had, would you have let me fuck you over your kitchen counter!" Scott yells as Mason stands on his bed.

"You're disgusting! GET OUT!" Mason roared, chucking his own phone at him.

"Your fingers felt great up my ass, for future reference. See you bright and early!" Scott winks as he runs his hands through his hair and quickly makes his exit.


End file.
